User blog:Iloveeverafter/C.A Cupid! where she actually belongs?
Chariclo Argathrone Cupid or C.A Cupid for short is the daugher of Eros (greek name) or Cupid (roman name) .We also know that she is adopted as she fould by him and gave her her wings and she would be able to take his place one day by helping people find true love etc..We know major informations about her but who actually she is? where is her actual home? what she is?I don't believe she is an elemental but not also a myth (as she is not an ACTUAL daughter of Eros) I think she is probably a human girl probably part of some aesop fable or other traditional greek fairytale.Her parents are part of one of those stories but at some point they became rebels as a result of difficult situations obviously.there is a fairytale called Μyrsina.Myrsina is the youngest of three orphananed sisters. three times, the sun declares that she is the most beautiful. Her jealous sisters tell her it is time to honor their mother with a memorial, or to rebury her. They make the traditional food, go to her grave in the forest, and exclaim they have forgotten the shovel and so can not plant flowers, or can not dig her up to rebury her. The two oldest must go back for it, and Myrsina watch the food. In the evening, Myrsina realizes they will not return and cries. This wakes the trees, and one tells her to roll her bread down the hill and follow it. She does and lands in a pit, wherein is a house. She hides there and does the housework while the owners, the Months, are about. The Months wonder who is doing it until the youngest stays behind and hides. He catches her, and the Months take her as their sister. Word reaches her sisters. They come to her with a poisoned cake, claiming to have been unable to find her. She gives part of the cake to the dog, and it dies. When the sisters hear she is still alive, they come back; she will not open the door to them, but they claim to have a ring that their mother said must go to Myrsina. She could not defy her mother's wishes, so she put on the ring and fell to the floor. The Months returned, lamented her, and kept her body in a golden chest. A prince came by, and they gave him their best room, so that he saw the chest. He pled for it, and they finally gave it to him on the condition that he never open it. He became ill and did not want to die without knowing what was in the chest; he opened it, wondered at Myrsina, and thought the ring might reveal to him who she was. He took it off, and Myrsina came back to life. Myrsina had the ring thrown into the sea and married the prince. One day, her sisters came to harm her, and the prince had his soldiers deal with them. That's the story guys but our prince when he was at Ever After High didn't fall for his fellow fairytale girl but with an elemental nymph named Evangelyne from another dismention(thats why C.A cupid has both elemental and human forms!!!) They fall in love and Brave Charming (yes he is a Charming fortunatelly not related with Dexter!) never attempted to sign the Storybook of Legents.The same day he left the school for searching Evangelyne and some years later he secretly marries her.They live in a small house as commoners at mountain. Soon a baby girl was born! Their happiness didn't last for long time. The father of Evangelyne discovered them and was threading them that he would revealed the truth.As a result the couple felt so worried about their lifes and the balance of both world's. Then they realize that they can't keep her as the system can't allow them a happily ever after. With the fear of someone could harm their daughet they left her at Eros's temple with the hope he could find her a new save house or Eros by himself.And that's happened! Eros named her Chariclo Argathrone Cupid (the known C.A Cupid) or just cupid! Well that's my thoughts.So what do you think about it? Category:Blog posts